Twigs: I wanna live again
by Mori-ai
Summary: Ryu died in Yusuke's apartment but lived again in a body and is called Midnight in her second chance. But who is this mysterious character who wants to destroy humanity? Reposting!
1. Chapter 1:Is it just a dream?

_May 16, 1988_

"_Come here, little kiddie. I'm not gonna harm you. Your mother wants me to take care of you." The horrible man said in a sweet tone. The little girl knew better than just to give in to the mysterious man. She ran up the fire exit-like staircase and stopped at the top, gasping for breath despite all the energy she used running. The man's glasses glittred in the darkness as he crept up behind her. Instead of screaming for help now, in the middle of the night, the girl continued running and fumbled for the keys in her pocket. "Paper? No. Tiny bear? No. Chocolate wrapper? No. Candy? No. Keys? Aha!" She said as she took out all the items. She quickly unlocked the door and ran in. She pushed the door shut but the murderer came in. "Oh poop!" She exclaimed and ran for it.She ran into her room and shut the door. Too late, guy found her. She grabbed he blanket and threw it to cause some sort of distraction. It was white, as white as a ghost. It caught the man by shock and gun shots were heard. The man fleed. She was happy he left the little apartment room in peace, but this was her reward for it._

"Gah!" Yusuke exclaimed as he sat up from his sleeping position. "Same old nightmare. Why don't you go and haunt Kuwabara instead?" He said. He checked the clock. 6:30. 30 minutes more before Atsuko wakes him up. Good. The last time he got that nightmare, it made him wake up at 1 in the morning. "What's wrong this time? Nightmare again?" Atsuko asked as she barged in. ":Yes! And that doesn't mean I'm still going to school!" Yusuke yelled. "If you aren't going to college, why don't you go and find yourself a job and move out?" Atsuko yelled back the stomped out of the room. Yusuke jumped out of the bed and grabbed his green school jacket. Keiko, his brown haired girlfriend, always scolded him that it should be green, but pffft, standing out is better than fitting in.

Yusuke walked out of the apartment room they stayed in and walked. He wasn't watching where he was going so he accidentally took the staircases that lead to the tenth floor. "That's funny, I'm going up instead of down. Is this new a prank for April fools?" He said. He landed in a candle lit hallway that gave of a creepy effect by it's darkness, dimly lit, and narrowness. "Creepy. This for Halloween?" He said. He continued down the hall. He came to a halt at a ghostly white door. "Ha,ha, not funny. There a Frankenstein behind this door? Or did they paint a door to this wall to make me bump it?" He muttered. He kicked it open. It banged on the wall. A teenage girl looked at him, blinking.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Oh, so they used Countess Dracula." He muttered. "Countess Dracula? Well, excuse me, but you are invading my apartment space!" She yelled. Yusuke stared at her. Average height, black hair landing around the shoulders, candy pink colored eyes and peaches and cream complexion. Then the background. A tiny tv, a couch for two, a mini chandelier on the ceiling, emitting a bright glow, and green wallpaper. Definitely a apartment space. "Sorry miss." Yusuke said. "The names Yusuke Urameshi if you ever want to sue me." He said.



"Well, then Yusuke, come in instead. It's thirty minutes early and I doubt you're gonna head straight for school." She said. "Rio's the name of your hostess today." She added. "Well, then Rio. Your apartment gives me the creeps. Anyone died in there?" Yusuke asked as he went in with her permission. She stayed deathly silent. "Well? Some one really died in here? I thought it was only my dream." Yusuke said. "What makes you say that?" She asked. The sweet voice became sour. She's mad. "Sorry. It must just be a coincidence that the little kid ran here."Yusuke said. "Well, there is a little kid before, but now, no more."Rio said. "Ryu's dead and you shouldn't even be here if you're insulting." Rio said. "Okay then. Bye!" Yusuke said as he went out.

"Jeez Louise, that boy." Rio said.

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2: Little Visits

The school bell rang and Keiko marched down the hall. She was mad as usual, looking for Yusuke who wasn't there. "Yusuke! Where could you be?" She asked. "Now, now, Keiko. Koenma must've called on Yusuke for a mission." Botan said, trailing off behind her. "He won't call for him without sending you!" Keiko replied. "You do have a point." Botan said with a sweat drop formed on her head. 'Wow. School punk.' The young spirit of the tiny girl Ryu said as she floated above them. "What are you two doing in the hallway? Didn't you hear the bell ring to signal that classes have begun?!" Mr. Iwamoto said. "Yes sir. We heard the bell. We were just looking for Yusuke." Keiko excused. "Get back to your classroom and leave the filthy cockroach! It's his fault for failing!" Mr. Iwamoto barked. Both girls begin rushing toward class. Ryu floated beside Botan, her long brown hair tied back neatly using two crimson red ribbons. _Impossible!_ Botan thought. _Ryu's spirit has been concealed in spirit world 6 years ago. How did she get out?_ She thought.

Botan enters the classroom and took a seat with Keiko. The teacher was just checking the attendance, which was a good thing. 'Gotta disappear again!' Ryu said. To humans, it would only be a soft wind blowing, but to Botan it was really words. Ryu flew away, heading off to somewhere else.

The bell rang again. Signaling it was recess time in Meiou High. The boys grumble and groan as they take out their snacks, always complaining about some red head being the center of attention for the girls they have crushes on. Shuuichi seems to be absorbed in a book, or he was either ignoring them or trying to ignore them nicely by looking up and answering questions once in a while. 'Shuuichi…' Ryu gently said. She flew straight through all of them, and landing by the window ledge. She created n image, pretending to read while walking away.

Then his eyes wandered off into the hallway window when it struck. "Ryu? Is that you?" He said as he watched the brown haired figure walk away. Finally it disappeared, practically heading up the stairs. "Never mind." He said and continued being absorbed by the book and peering up and randomly asking questions. Some girls were asking about the name he said earlier.

Hiei sat at the Sakura tree outside Kurama's class room. "Hn. No one will get the kitsune's heart as far as I know." He said. "Neither did they see the soul of the young girl wandering aimlessly through out this city." He added and snoozed off. He suddenly opened his eyes and teleported towards the abandoned construction site, later known as the place where Toguro confronted Yusuke about the Dark Tournament.

'That was a good prank.' She said as she removed the figure prank she made. She flew down the stair cases then sighed. She had went straight through some students bodies, knowing she's sending shivers through them. She went straight through the door and through the gates then stopped there. She took in the view of the school then flew away.



Yusuke, for the mean time was slacking around the school's back door. Knowing that it was time for classes. He was able to sneak off the roof to get there then the PA suddenly piped up. "Yusuke Urameshii please report to the my office now." Mr. Takenaka announced. "I repeat, Yusuke Urameshhi report to my office now." "Time for me to go." Yusuke said as he left the allew. HE was outside the gates when. "Yusuke Urameshii. Didn't you hear my announcement?" Takenaka asked. He piched Yusuke's ear and dragged him back. " I expect to give you a full lecture about skipping classes and I hope it will not happen again." He said. He looked back. "Wa-ah!" HE said and falling back and landing on his bub-buns. "Sorry old man, but I gotta go." Yusuke said as he jumped off the wall. Takenaka sighed and stared at the ear Yusuke just set up.

* * *

Okay. So I'm busy reposting, editing and lengthening the story. I hope it would help because I'm gonna stretch it in a way while working on the sequel too. It's been quite a while since I've been on but for my return, reposting and making the sequel is my main target. Hope the reposted version is better!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: A dangerous deal

School gates open up. Five words. _Schools over for the day. And time for Shuuichi to get more rabid fan girls._ She looked at one of the student. A blondie with red streaks and tan skin. Correction. Bleach blond. 'This one's a kogal.' Ryu said. (Mori-ai: I got the term kogal from Mihona Fuji's 'Gals!') She floated away.

Ryu simply floated around, passing by shops and some of the lovely school girls going shopping. Too bad she's dead. Made her feel bad she couldn't go shopping with Rio. Rio was there after all. Shopping by herself. She's still in her High School uniform, looking around. Rio seemed to have tiny ballet shoes peeking out from one of her bags, jumbled up in a pile of clothes she got from a 70 off sale down the street. 'Rio. I miss you.' Ryu said as she watched her pretty sister walk down the street. Rio turned around the corner.

She turned around a corner and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara walking with Kurama. 'Shuuichi..' She said. She blushed slightly. Then she laughed like a lunatic. 'Could a ghost even blush?' She asked. She stared into one of the shops. A restaurant. By the window seat, a messy haired boy was talking with his pretty sister. 'If I were alive, I wish Onee-chan, Rio would take me out too.' She silently said. She continued floating as if she were on water, doing the back float on air.

The three teen boys suddenly stopped. 'Stop light.' She said as she sighed. She was standing on one of the street lights. The boys were busy in a conversation. 'Funny…' She said. The messy haired guy waved at Yusuke. They suddenly were chattering. The girl was gone. 'Probably went home.' She said. Then suddenly they waved bye just as they met. 'What the? Maybe he has reasons like a flight.' She said. She came closer by a bit to eavesdrop.

"Why did he leave so suddenly?" Kuwabara's voice. "He said he has a flight two hours from now. Heading back home to the land he rules I think. Oh wait. He's about to be denounced as a prince." Yusuke said. "Well then. Picky queens are like that. Take in the figure of Frehina's Queen Titania. She dropped down of the position from the High Council and became picky, saying her son won't make a great king because she disapproves of her daughter-in-law then chose her nephew, the youngest one. Choosing for the king won't be happening until we are about twenty-seven in age. But I doubt your friend will be chosen because there are eleven more heirs rather than him and for the queen, there are only six princesses alive, currently." Shuuichi said. "What do you mean by 'Six princesses alive, currently'?" Kuwabara asked. "One princess was abducted and turned into an experiment, or so, the news said. It was general history for their country. She was the former sixth." He replied.

'All they talk about is the queen now.' She sighed. 'I hope to meet this so called queen of I manage to sneak into a plane, which is an easy task.' She said as she wandered of. "Hey! Yusuke! There's a new task form Koenma!" A female's voice piped up. 'Oh no. Not bubble gum again.' Ryu said as she stared down at Botan. "What? During our night out to the Karaoke?" Yusuke asked. "Too bad but it's urgent. A spirit 

has broken loose and we can't find her." Botan said. "Well, what is it?" Kuwabara asked. "The spirit of Ryu Matsumoko. She died about, hm…six years ago and she's gone!" Botan said. "I've seen her earlier today. Passed by my classroom as a teenager she thought I wouldn't recognize too well." Kurama said. "How'd you know her?" Botan asked. Her sister who's older by me about two years was the daughter of Shiori's friend." Kurama said. "We'll we better get going! I see her now so move!" She yelled.

Ryu grew panicked. She flew away quickly and looked behind her. They're following her. She turned into the deserted Bakogen alley which remained dark, only three shops running until today. She heard their steps and voices coming close. She entered a shop. "Weird. She was here a minute ago." She heard Botan said. "She maybe returned to spirit world." Kuwabara suggested. "Maybe. But let's look some where else." Botan suggested. She heard their footsteps fading away as they left the alley. "Welcome." A voice said.

A chill ran down Ryu's spine. 'Who could see me?' She asked. It was a lady's voice. Could be a gypsy or witch. Maybe both. "Now, now lass. I could help you." The voice said again. 'How could the likes of YOU help me?' Ryu asked. "I could help you gain a body for now." The voice said. Suddenly she popped up. She looked like one of those witches that turned into a lovely lady in one of those Disney flicks she and Rio used to watch years ago. Lady looked quite like the Ursula in human form, not octopus that squirts icky black ink.

"I could help you live for a short while." The witch said. The nshe slipped into the dark and Ryu gasped at what she saw. From the light, the witch was like a Japanese beauty. Black hair, coal black eyes and pale skin. But in the dark, ugh. Very….horrible to see. Horrible for words too. 'Fine then. Why would you let me live again?' Ryu asked quizzically. "Your greatest desire. Your fifteen year old crush, who's intelligent and…handsome, should I say?" The witch asked. 'Who are you first?' Ryu demanded. "Akane, witch of the da--light." She said with a nice little curtsy. 'Fine. Tell me what to do.' Ryu said. "Follow me." Akane said. Ryu followed.

--

30 minutes later

--

Ryu stood infront of the old stained mirror. Minutes ago, a red curtain was draped over it. Now she could view what's in it. Light red hair and lovely hazel eyes. "Pretty. But not beautiful. Just pretty." Akane said as she handed over a white eye let dress. "Get changed. Can't have you wearing rags everyday." She said. "First, what's my time limit?" Ryu asked."A week or two, depends on how I feel. You will be called Imaya Moroshita for this little generosity I gave you." Akane said. Sweetnesswas written in her face, but in her eyes, evil intentions lurk.

* * *

Sorry I cut the story short until Chapter eleven before repost. It was pretty hard to think then, which forced me to cut it short. I'll make a promise I'll lengthen it now, while repost so that You won't get...caught in the middle of the week before times up for Ryu. Gomenasai for the past! Read and Review please!

Oh. Disclaimer (This takes effect on the whole story: I don not own YYH. I only own Ryu, Rio, and the following OC's later in the story. Carmen is owned by my little kid friend, Carmela. (Psst...Carmela's writing fanfics too. She's just too shy to post 'em up.)


	4. Chapter 4: A short bio of An old friend

"Aw, Come on, Koenma! I've been searching since thirty and nothing! It's already five! Guess how long I've been walking while Kurama had to go to his mother and Kuwabara had to assist Shizuru!" Yusuke yelled at Koenma through that compact communicator. "OOF!" A voice said. Yusuke had ACCIDENTALLY(take note!) bumped a lady. Now, he expects her mad but when he looks at her, She's looking down the ground, face embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

Kurama sat on tree in his back yard while his mother was gardening. He was looking into a picture, a picture that seemed old. There was only a little color left of it, but it still reminded him of his old classmates. There were three girls and two guys in the picture. One of the girls had short brown hair, brown eyes, and flesh colored skin. The other girls had light pink hair, salmon colored eyes and tan-ish skin. The last girl, She looked like Ryu but she was some one else. She had shoulder-length black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. The boys, He was there with another boy. "Sylar…I've seen you last week. Wonder what you're doing now." He muttered, looking at how spiky Sylar's golden blond hair was before. "Shuichi, I nearly forgot. Mr. Makatana called. He said you're old friend, Ines, will be back in town three years for now." Shiori said, looking up at him. "Thank you." Kurama replied. He climbed down the tree, picture in his pocket.

(Note: This paragraph would be related to my next story.)

The witch entered the lab, her wavy hair tied back in a pony tail. She was wearing the white lab gown scientist use, and had goggles on. "Where's Ikatachi?" She asked. "He's not here." A man replied. His hair was grey with only a few strands of his black hair left. His violet gentle eyes, never deceiving the look of his tan skin. "Fine then. Kouji, show me how the margin's doing." She commanded, showing no sign of respect for the old man. "Right away, Ma'am." He replied and quickly opened the lab door, letting her into the room.

Nothing else was inside the room beside a tube and a power transformer. Inside the tube, there was a girl. She was still growing and having birthdays, alright, but she's stick inside that water filled tube, circuits connected to that body armor she's wearing. "Hm. Her black hair seems to be slightly wavy now. Kouji, Where's Karasu? It's time for him to know the truth."She said.

(Dun, dun,dun, duuuunnn! It's that little black haired girl in Kurama's picture!)

"Where am I?" A girl asked as she trips in the forest. No. She doesn't know that she's only in a different realm while her body was stuck in the tube. She stands and tucks her black hair behind her ear. Her kind violet eyes look around her surroundings. She was in a field full of fallen leaves and the trees formed a circle around her, leaves being shaken by a tree. "Oh! Great." She muttered, as a wild boar came charging at her.

"Great. Just, great. Where's Sylar when I need him?!" A girl muttered. She begins to hum a tune, looking for the guy. Her salmon eyes wander to the bushes, seeing Sylar's spiky golden blonde hair poking around, twigs hanging on him, tangling his hair, and poking him. "Great…" He muttered. "Lin! Where are you?!" He yelled. "I'm up here!" She yelled back. Sylar finally came out of the bush and saw his light pink haired friend. "Now, let me help you get down from that tree." He said as he gave her a ladder.

A girl about town walked with a guy. She was still wearing her uniform and her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her brown eyes looked at the people as they come and go. "Hey, Kitsuki. Do you think you're sister's alright, staying inside that tube in the lab?" She asked him. "As long asour true mother's middle child doesn't find out. He's surely going to kill me." Kitsuki replies quickly, shoving his right hand into his pocket. "So you aren't a true Makatana?" The girl asks. "Yes. We we're originally five. After the twins, Karasu and Kitaro, whom you know as Seraphina or Ines, was born, our father was taken away and persecuted." He replies. "Oh…"She said, voice trailing off after knowing the truth. "A few years later, when I was fifty years of demon age and they're just twenty, my mother was next. I still looked like a five year old and my siblings looked like they we're just three, that's why Mr. Makatana took us in. Now, this is what happens. It's all Akane's fault." He said, blaming the witch of the darkness at the end of his story. "I'm sorry." The girl said, sadness in her eyes. "Don't be sorry to them, Carmen. Akane's cruel." He replies and stops at the bus stop. A bus stops and they hop in.

* * *

There's quite a connection to the next story I'm gonna make. 

The kid's in Kurama's picture was stated in the last five paragraphs. Lin was the girl with pink hair, salmon eyes, and tan-ish skin. Carmen was hte girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and flesh skin. Ines/Kitaro was the one who looked like Ryu but with violet eyes. Sylar, he was the one with the spiky golden blonde hair, peachy skin, and yellow eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Plan ready, put it to action

Darn! In chapter 2, I wrote there, 'Garcia. Witch of the darkness.' In chapter three I wrote: "It's all Akane's fault." And "Never be sorry to them, Carmen. Akane's Cruel" So it's not Garcia. It's SUPPOSED TO BE Akane.

* * *

"So…Are we complete?" Yusuke asked as he counted his friends. "Maybe not. We still have to wait for Rio and Mid." He said. Every one was gathered into the small living room of Kuwababa (Well, that's how I spelled Kuwabara's name ACCIDENTALY when I was in grade fifth…which was last year.). Kuwabara and Kurama sat on the couch while Yukina and Keiko sat on the other couch just right across them. Yusuke sat on a dinning table chair which he just dragged into the living room from the kitchen. Hiei of course, was standing on the railings of the staircases. Botan sat on a dinner table chair across Yusuke. 

BIN-GO (Bingo!)! The door bell rang. Shizuru answered the door and called Yusuke. "Are these two the last people you're waiting for?" She asked him. "Yep!" Yusuke replied. Shizuru made way for them to pass and Yusuke sat back into his seat. "Couldn't you do this in the park?" She asked them. "Kuwababa insisted." Yusuke answered. "I heard that!" Kuwabara barked at Yusuke. "Now, now, Kuwabara. We wouldn't want to scare you're guests away." Shuichi said. "You're right Kurama, but I don't appreciate Yusuke calling me Kuwababa!" He barked back at Kurama (Not only him! I accidentally call you Kuwababa or Kuwabaka myself). Both guests came in and sat on the floor, facing Yusuke. "Alright you guys. Rio is the one with the Black hair and Midnight's the one with brown hair." He said. "Salutations, Midnight and Rio." Kurama greeted. 'Hi." Yukina said in unison with Keiko and Botan. "Hn." Was all Hiei said and Kuwabara said…"Urameshi! Since when did you make MORE new friends?!"

"Well, better get going." Yusuke said and walked out the door. "I still have some homework." Keiko said, leaving herself. "I need to help Genkai." Yukina said and left herself. Hiei just said a simple Hn and teleported off to some where. Rio left with a wave and said her mother would call. "Well, I think both of you will have to go too. Shizuru doesn't want to see all three of us." Kuwabara said. "Alright." Ryu(She's in disguise as midnight.) said and stood up. "See you tomorrow then Kuwabara." Kurama said and stood, heading for the door himself.

Ryu was walking alone for a few steps away from the Kuwabara Estate. "DO you need help?" A voice said. To her surprise it was only everyone's favorite red head. "Sure." Ryu replied. They walked together for some time quietly until, Ryu said. "Shuichi, I…I…" "What is it?" He asked her, turning to look at her. "I…I…I'm here." She said and stopped by the entrance of Bakogen Alley. "You live here?" Kurama asked her under the light of the lamp post. Midnight nodded a little. "It's not safe around alleys at night they say, Might as well go with you." He told her. "No…Don't it's…it's dangerous. My dad is…" Midnight replied. "Really, What if…?" Kurama asked her. "No! I don't want him to see my friends! He's very sensitive and possessive…" She said, her voice trailing off. For the first time in her life, she had told a lie to her childhood friend. "Okay. See you tomorrow then." Kurama said, putting his hands in his pocket and walked away.

"Darn. If he got any closer, Akane could've took his soul away as our deal. Darn…" She muttered to herself. She tried to remember what she could remember, the deal.

* * *

"Okay. Let's make a deal. I will give you only one week to get Shuichi. But if you bring him into Bakogen Alley, I will take his life away." Akane told Ryu. Shock filled Ryu's face. Why would she risk her friends life? "If he kisses you in one week, you get to stay. If you don't I'll take you away and crush his feelings until he won't give mercy or feel love ever again." Akane explained. Ryu's jaw dropped. Now she had a plan. _I__ should spen__d__ one whole week with him. If that fails, __I__'ll block what ever Akane pl__ans to do and take it in for my__self and let him keep his feeling. If that didn't work, let's move to plan C, Seraphina_She planned in her mind. Now, she had finalized the plan and it's time to put it to action.

* * *

Whee! ♥ Chapter…four?!?!?! 

Yep. Something cooked up and it's still boiling, ready to spoil or get burnt.


	6. Chapter 6: A possible reunion

Make this an EARLY warning. Please, this MIGHT be important….It depends on you.

Since It's my Semester break for one week. From today until November 5…Philippine time, I think it would be wise to drop my story from your watch list. I might fill your inbox saying I've updated XD. I didn't really want to, but my own story (Yes, my teacher told me that my stories would be worthless if I wasn't excited about it myself.) excites me. So get ready with your Inboxes! I'll fill them twice or thrice a day… Until it ends and I'll start off with the Sequel.

* * *

"You seem to be…protective." Akane said as she took a sip of her ramen. "I didn't want to end it when I just came back." Ryu replied and tied her brown hair. "You remind e of…Maya." Akane said and took a lot off noodles. "Maya? As in Maya Kitajima?" Ryu asked, securing that she looked quite like her old rival for Shuichi. "Yes." Akane replied and took a few more of her noodles. "Are you gonna eat that? If not, I guess I just spent my money for nothing." Akane asked. "Oh. Yeah, I'm still gonna eat it."Ryu replied and began eating the ramen. 

"Kitsuki?" Carmen asked and came out of the green house. "What?" He replied to her question. " Time for me to go now." She replied and began walking away. Kitsuki grunts a little and waves bye. He sits on the bench and begins to gaze into the night sky, the stars shinning as bright as ever with the moon. He shut his eyes and he saw some thing in his mind some thing different.

A girl with black hair was stuck on a tree a boar just below her dangling feet. "KITSUKI! KARASU! HELP ME!" She screamed, calling for help. The boar charged at the tree, making it shake a little. "HELP ME!" She cried again. The boar charged at it for the second time with almost all it might and the tree shakes wildly, the girl falling of but she was able to get a grip on the branch she just sat on. "HELP ME!" She screamed on top of her lungs. "PLEASE ANY ONE! HELP ME!" She screamed again.

A black figure came out of nowhere, flying just above the tree. The wild boar gets wounded by the bombs he used. It whines in pain then began charging away. "It's okay, now Kitaro." The figure said as it landed on the ground. Some of its jet black hair covering his face. His skin just as white as a vampires skin. His violet eyes showed a look of evil and a sort of way. "Karasu! Thank you!" Kitaro said and jumped off the tree."Brother? Where's Kitsuki?" She finally asked him as she hugged him. "I…don't know." He replied and hugged her back.

"Karasu…"Kitsuki growled, angry that Karasu came to her rescue instead of him. What was so special about Karasu, anyway? Their mother was an ordinary human, just like Himself and Kitaro, while their father was a demon that looked like a vampire. They all inherited their fathers looks, but Kitsuki and Kitaro got their mother's race, but Karasu acted like them and what made him so special?

Linae hummed a tune as she crossed a street, to paying attention of the other side walk. As she got there, she accidentally bumped into some one. "HEY! WATCH IT!" She exclaimed and turned to look. She blinked thrice and looked at him. "Oh! Shuichi! I'm sorry for yelling at you like that! I thought you were one of those street guys!" She said apologetically. "No, it's okay Lin." Kurama replied. "Have you seen Syly?" Kurama asked her. Syly was a usual nickname for Sylar since kinder because they said he looked cute to be named Sylar, so everyone begins to call him Syly---even his teachers. "Yeah. I was with him this after noon. We were tagging around until I got stuck on a tree, but he helped me down." Lin explained with a smile(If you'd ask me, she looks kinda like Milfuel!). "Okay." Kurama replied and continued walking home. 'Bye!" Lin yelled and ran down the street, the opposite direction from Kurama's path.

((Maybe just a little singing….))

_"__♪__People always talk about (__ey__ oh __ey__ oh __ey__ oh__All the things their all about (__ey__ oh __ey__ oh __ey__ oh)__Write it on a piece of paper,__Got a feeling __i'll__ see you later.__There's something bout this__Lets keep it moving,__And if its good lets just get something cooking.__Coz i really wanna rock with you__I'm feeling some connection to the things you do.__you__ do, you do).__[Chorus:__I __dont__ know what it is__That makes me feel like this,__I __dont__ know who you are,__But you must be some kind of superstar,__Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,__(you just make me wanna play)__Baby take a look around (__ey__ oh __ey__ oh __ey__ oh)__Everybody's getting down (__ey__ oh __ey__ oh __ey__ oh)__Deal with all the problems later,__Bad boys on their best __behaviour__There's something bout you,__Lets keep it moving,__And if it's good lets just get something cooking,__Coz i really wanna rock with you,__I'm feeling some connection to the things you do,__(you do, you do).__I don't know what it is,__That makes me feel like this,__I don't know who you are,__But you must be some kind of superstar,__Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,__(you just make me wanna play).__I like the way your __movin__ey__ oh __ey__ oh __ey__ oh__I just get into the groove and then (you just make me wanna play),__If you just put pen to paper (__ey__ oh __ey__ oh __ey__ oh)__Got that feeling __i'll__ see you later.__Make your move, can we get a little closer,__You rock it just like you're supposed to,__Hey boy i __ain't__ got nothing more to say,__Coz you just make me wanna play,__i don't know what it is,__That makes me feel like this, __i don't know,__Gotta__ be, __gotta__ be a superstar,__All eyes on you.__[Chorus x2__♪__"_

Keiko sang with the small radio box in her room. The music wasn't loud. It was just low enough for her to hear. It wasn't blasting out loud like what Yusuke would do, when he last visited her. Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura didn't mind it. Any way, Yusuke is Keiko's best friend…or so they thought. "Keiko, dear? It's time for supper!" Mrs. Yukimura called. Keiko shut the radio off and ran out of her rolom, heading down to the dinner table.

"Hn." Hiei sat on the couch, waiting for some thing. "You know what Hiei? You should tell Yukina sooner or later." A girl said and came out of the kitchen. He long golden blonde hair was tied in pigtails, her ass green eyes sternly looking at Hiei. She was only an inch shorter than Hiei, but who cares? She wore a apron over her black turtle neck shirt and the black and red plaid skirt, but she was mad at Hiei alright. "Shut up, Mari." Hiei barked at her. "Just telling you." Mari replied and went back to the kitchen to continue making supper. "Hurry up in there! Your dogs gonna get it if it wont stop barking for food!" Hiei complained and stared at the dog. "Since when did Akane and Enki leave such a lonely little training to-be-margin behind in her own home?" Hiei muttered.

* * *

You'll no longer See Linae and Carmen in the next story. Maybe I need some inspiration… no. I like the Zune Idea but it's Neko-chans work. So…By the time I finish, I'll try to gather up more ideas. 


	7. Chapter 7: Carnival anyone?

Looks like another thing has cooked up….

On the lab, Kouji quickly dials in Akane's number and waits for her to answer. Finally she picked it up and he said "Akane! Something's happened! It's about Seraphina! Karasu's broke in earlier during my break time and took her away!"

"What? That baka. Could've never trust him." Akane growled. "Be quick! Hunt him down and retrieve her!" She barked.

"Yes ma'am!" Kouji replied and put down the phone .

Karasu carried his sister in his arms. She was peacefully asleep. "Wonder what you should wear for now…" Karasu muttered as he entered a cave. Inside it was quite dark. No lights, no food, no plants. It's really nothing. But as Karasu lights an oil lamp with a single blue flame, the whole cave lightens up and by the looks of it, it looked like there was a house inside the cave. He slowly placed his sister on the couch. It was soft and red and she fits. Karasu took a plain white blanket and covered her, making it quite warm for her. He sits on the recliner and shuts his eyes. "No one will know where we are. Infact, I've brought her to another dimension." He muttered, then smirked.

Ryu snuggles up on the mattress on the floor. Just beside her, Akane was sleeping herself, only a mattress, no bed frame. _So this room was supposed to be a dojo. _Ryu thought, looking around. It looked like an old style Japanese room. Two mattresses on the floor, one old style Japanese short table, some pillows and a lot of antiques on the wall. _Well, at least this is better than sleeping in a jail house. _Ryu thought and snuggled on the mattress, shoving the blanket until her chin to keep warm at a cold night.

-----------------------

The next day

-----------------------

BEEEP! BEEEP! "GAH!" Kitsuki yelled, falling of his bed with his blanket tangled around him. "What bakas are they? Won't they just wake me up earlier if they want me to go on vacation with them?!" Kisuki asked as he untangled himself from his blanket. He dragged his feet to the bathroom and washed his face then brushed his teeth. After wards, he marched to his bedroom and changed then stomped right out of the room, down the stairs, then out of the house. He knocked on the door of the 'bus' (Well, he lives in a mansion with the whole family. As in with the aunts, uncles, etc.)then, they opened it and he hopped in(Looks like we won't hear from him for a while…).

"Shuichi, dear. Time to get up." A soft voice said, the person also gently shaking Kurama. "Shuichi, dear. Time to get up." It said softly again. "Yes, mother." Kurama replied and opens his eyes and sits up. He pushed the blanket down and got off. "I'll see you down stairs." Shiori said and walked out of his room. Kurama takes a deep breath and sighs. He walks to the bathroom and washes his face. He takes a shower and changes into his usual attire, the magenta school uniform. He walks down the stairs and joins his family for breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later, Bakogen Alley with Akane

------------------------------------------------------------

"Mornin'!" Midnight greets Akane. "Ryu, Up and early today. It's just 7:30." Akane replied, yawning in a way. "Just so excited for my day with Shuichi." Midnight replied. "What's so interesting about a boy?" Akane asked, eyeing Midnight. "Some times they can put tingles on your toes or make you scream with just a single hi or make you scream louder when they ask you out." Ryu replied, tying her hair ribbon. "What ever…" Akane replied, acting like Ryu's older sister. "Since when have YOU bee crushing on HIM?" Akane asks. "Long time already. Bye!" Ryu replied and ran out the door.

"Wow. Can't believe mother would wake me up this early when it's semester break because of the carnival in town." Lin said, still quite sleepy despite that she had stayed on her computer. "Hello Lin!" Carmen greeted and ran up to her. "Wanna go to the carnival with me?" Carmen asked, still with the warm childish smile on her face. "Okay." Lin replied and began walking. "It's time for the plan to begin." Akane whispered as a puff of smoke covered her.

"Hey, Syly!" Rio greeted, seeing Sylar sitting at the bus stop bench. "Watcha waitin' for?" She asked. "For a bus to stop. Have to get to the carnival just to take care of my dad's booth." He answered. "Can I come with you?" Rio asked, and Sylar nodded. "Thanks!" She said and sat with him.

"Where do we start first?" Yusuke asked Keiko, looking at her. "Ferris wheel maybe?" Keiko replied and dragged Yusuke there. They joined the line and waited for their turn. "This is nearly as cold as ice." A voice said behind them. "Really, Yukina?" Another voice said. "Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, turning back to see Kuwabara and Yukina. "Hey Urameshi! You're riding the Ferris wheel to?" Kuwabara asked, Keiko nodded. "It seats up to four, so wanna join us?" Keiko asked Yukina. "Sure!" Yukina replied and took another lick of her ice cream.

"Um, Hiei? Remember when you told me to hurry up last night? I don't have a dog." Mari said and came out from the kitchen, ready to go some where. "Why are you wearing a light blue dress?" Hiei asked, scanning the dress, also it's red thin belt 'design' Mari keeps on putting on everything she wears. "We're going to the carnival!"Mari replies and grabs Hiei's wrist and drags him out of the house.

Kurama walked down the lane, hands in his pocket. Midnight walking by his side. They were rather….silent today…just like yesterday. "The way you're acting up reminds me of an old friend of mine." Kurama finally said, breaking the deafening silence. "I do?" Ryu replied, looking up at him, Kurama plainly nodded in reply. "Yes, but only by action. Years ago, she died as a seven year old." He added. "I'm sorry." Midnight said, looking down.


	8. Chapter 8: A day with Kit

"Kit, Get up. I have a task for you." Karasu said, poking his sister repeatedly. Finally she shot up in a sitting position, gathering her thoughts. "Hey." She said, looking at him. "Where am…I?" She asked. "In another dimension." Karasu replied and checked her fore head. "Here. You'll need these." Karasu said as he handed her neatly folded clothes. "Had to get back to mom's old closet just to get those for you." He added. She accepted it and Karasu walked out of the door.

-----------------------------------------

5 minutes later

-----------------------------------------

"I'm done!" Kitaro yelled, and Karasu came in. "You don't look like you're from Japan…" Karasu said with a sweat drop, scanning what his sister was wearing. Navy blue jeans, a grey spaghetti strap top over lapped by a pink hoodie with two pockets. "Well, at least you have some thing to wear. Oh yeah, your shoes." He said as he glanced at the pair beside the sofa. "Light blue sneakers. Great idea." She complimented and put them on.

"What's my task?" She asked him as she put her hands in her hoodies pockets. "I need you to go to the carnival and 'accidentally' bump into one of those spirit detectives." Karasu replied. "And they are?" Kitaro asked, tilting her head downward. Karasu's temper began to boil up by a bit. "Here." He said, handing her an envelope full of their pictures. "The red head is mostly crowded around girls. It won't be hard for you to find him." Karasu informed as she looked at the pictures. "Wonder what got them to want him…" She whispered as she looked at Kurama's picture. Karasu noticed the barrette on the side table and handed him to her. She nodded and fixed her hair. "I'll answer your question before you go." He said and made a gesture to follow him.

"Because of his looks." Karasu finally answered as he stopped in front of an antique looking glass. It's golden frame was carved nicely with some spirals and iron bird designs with flowers in their beaks. "Here we are. Just go through this thing and you'll land in mother's old house. Go and find your way to the carnival when you get there." Karasu said, and began walking away. Kitaro made a nervous look and some sounds of fright but she straightened her self up and told herself she could do it. She took a step forward, her hand out stretched and through the mirrors glass.

--------------------------------------

In the carnival with the gang

------------------------------------

"Well, that was fun." Keiko said as they walked away from the Ferris wheel. "It was quite high. We stopped at the very top which was quite nerving." Yukina said as she looked at Kuwabara who showed no fear. "Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't afraid." Keiko teased, looking at Yusuke. "Hey look! It's Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed, pointing at his direction. Kurama looked at their direction and began walking to them, Midnight still by his side. "Well, hello Yusuke." Kurama greeted, a small smile forming on his face.

"Stop it, baka!" Hiei yelled, trying to get his arm from Mari's grip. "Aw come on! Don't you have some time for fun?" Mari asked and dragged him into the train ride. "Anyway, you will love this one." She added, shoving Hiei to sit at the seat. "I have no time for human amusement items." Hiei barked at her. "What ever." Mari said and sat beside Hiei. The safety rails went down and the tram began moving and the spooky looking doors open, the train entering the house.

----------------------------------------------------

Some where outside the carnival

----------------------------------------------------

"So this is it." Kitaro said as she looked at the huge sign board. She brushed some of her raven black hair from her face and looked at the ticket booth. She walked to it and took one ticket to get in.

As she got in, it wasn't that hard to spot the spirit detectives. They were just there. _Time to work the plan…_ She thought and began running. She targeted to hit the ugly faced one (Kuwabara) but the red head moved and she hits hard him, both of them falling to the ground. She blushed red from embarrassment, and sat up. _Darn, wrong detective. _She thought and got up. "Sorry!" She apologized to Kurama. "No, it's fine. At least none of us are hurt." Kurama replied and got up. She sighed and looked down, still blushing with embarrassment. Midnight flushed red, mad that girls would do anything to get Shuichi.

"You did that on purpose!" Midnight blamed, crossing her arms on her chest. "I did not!" Kitaro yelled back. "Now, now, Midnight. She might be new around here and her American friends might not like the way you treated her." Kurama told Midnight, patting her shoulder. "How'd you know that?" Kitaro asked him, her hand in front of her lips. "From the way you dress. For this year no female wears jeans. Well, they do wear pants, but not those kind." Kurama said, pointing out at her jeans. "Oh, silly me." Kitaro replied, giggling a little.

-----------------------------------------

With Karasu and Akane

----------------------------------------

* * *

"Wow, she is doing a good job." Akane said, watching Kitaro's move with the television. "I thought you were a traitor." She added. "Well, I knew some stuff." Karasu replied.

* * *

---------------------------------------------

Back at the carnival

---------------------------------------------

"Since you're new around here, what your name?" Kurama asked her. "I'm…Kitaro. Kitaro Celestina Andrews." Kitaro replied, quickly coming up with a name. Midnight flushed a dark shade of red and stomped away, getting very jealous. _I can't beat the fact that she is quite cute…_Midnight thought, remembering Kitaro's kind violet eyes, pale skin but her cheeks quite rosey in color.

"What happened to her?" Yusuke asked as a sweat drop appeared. "Must have gotten jealous of Kitaro." Kuwabara replied, expression the same. "Anyway, Kitaro did make quite a cute couple with Kurama." Kuwabara added, Kurama twitching a little with Kuwabara's compliment about the couple thing. "Well, gotta go!" Kitaro said and began walking away. "You can join us." Keiko suggested. "You know what? That sounds good." Kitaro replied as she stopped and walked back to them.

* * *

"Don't you want to fix your hair?" Keiko asked as she looked at Kitaro's raven black bang's that was covering her right eye. Thus, it was until her chin. "It's a family thing." Kitaro replied, flapping her left hand a little. "Okay girls, get ready for the wet ride." The man said as he buckled their seatbelts. Kuwabara and Yukina were chattering happily infront of them and Yusuke got stuck with Kurama at the front. Keiko was safe at the back, but the bad thing was, she wasn't with Yusuke. Clang! The boat began to move. The water began rocking them side wards and shoving the cart forward. They paused for 5 seconds then the cart moves again, going up until half the huge Ferris wheel. It takes a turn and Yusuke and Kurama now sees the way to get out…_Down. _It begins to move fast then it goes down the long ramp, water splashing on them, Keiko holding the safety rail tight and screaming with Yukina. Yusuke and Kuwabara raised their hands up as they went down, screaming with joy!

-----------------------------------

With Akane and Karasu

-----------------------------------

"Talented for acting and what a quick thinker." Akane commented, watching Kitaro closely. "Now, get me some thing to drink." She commanded and Karasu handed her the glass of lemonade.

---------------------------------------------

With Sylar and Linae

----------------------------------------------

"My last name is like saying lemon but this time it's lemor. As for the esque it like Eskimo, but just remove the imo. And if you put the formed words together, it makes Lemoresk." Sylar clarified to lin. "No wonder they call you lemorade." Lin replied, rolling her eyes. "They call you salmon because of your eyes." Sylar replied. "Syly!" Linae cried as her temper boiled up. "The red head I knew wasn't tempermental. Looks like the pink head I know is the tempermental. So much for people saying red heads get mad easily." Sylar muttered and smirked abit.


	9. Chapter 9: Kurama's waiting for someone?

-------------------When night came---------------------

"What a pull off!" Midnight said and walked down the hall, ignoring Akane in the living room. "Hey! Aren't you going to eat dinner?" Akane asked. "Nope!" Midnight said and walked into the bed room and changed. "Suite yourself." Akane said and took a chopstick full off ramen (She loves ramen. As long as there is a supply of ramen, she'll eat three of them for lunch and dinner, but since Ryu's there, she eats two only XD). Ryu changes into that red old styled night gown and snuggled in, to get some Zzz's. But before that happened she had just come to think of it. _Wow, a long time since I've been gone. Wonder what's happening to Rio. Better visit her tomorrow before going to the carnival. But isn't it near Christmas? The snow would probably fall over night. _Ryu began to snore a little and enter dream land. "Can't kids know how to "NOT" snore?" Akane asked, hearing the snoring. She had just begun eating her third round of ramen, it was supposed to be Ryu's but Ryu didn't dare eat tonight. She began feeling cold so she took out the black trench coat and put it on. She peeked through the curtains to see if it was a storm but to her surprise, the snow has fallen. Winter had just begun.

"Oh darn, oh darn, oh darn!!!" Kitaro panicked (She sounded like Yusuke panicking that time.). "It's winter in the human world and I've got NOTHING to wear!" She told her brother. "No need to. I've got everything ready. Just get to bed." Karasu said as he shoved the clothes into a small drawer and shut it.

-------------------------

The next day

-------------------------

Kitaro came by Bakogen alley wearing a white sweater and black pants. She had a jacket and Kurama came. "Hey there. You hadn't told me your name yesterday." Kitaro reminded him. "Oh, that. I'm Shuichi Minamino to be formal." Kurama told her. "That's not what your friends call you…"Kitaro said and glared at him. "What's the katana for?" "I don't really know how to skate…" Kitaro answered, Midnight came out and Akane was about to peer through the door. Midnight quickly slammed it and grabbed Kurama's and Kitaro's wrist then ran away.

---------------------------------

Syly's house

---------------------------------

"Hey…stop…choking…me…." The near-death choking Sylar pleaded to Linae. "What's going on here?!?!" Carmen asked as she barged in. Quickly, Lin let go and sat back down in her place, pretending nothing happened. "Hey Sylar! Get up! Stop playing dead!" Carmen scolded. Saylar sat up and gasped for breath. "What's gotten oyu boiled up? Boyfriend out of town?" Sylar teased after getting enough breath. "H-he's not my boyfriend!" Carmen exclaimed while blushing. She knew perfectly what he meant. Kitsuki Makatana. "He's cute and all but he's not my boyfriend!" Carmen added. "Oi! Goldfish! Did oyu hear that?" Lin teased. "Yeah! Carmen and Kitsuki sitting on a tree! K-I-S---Whoa!" Sylar exclaimed as he dodged the study desk Carmen tried to throw at him. "For Ice Cream's sake! What was that for?!?!" Sylar asked, yelling as he slumped into the seat beside Lin. "Teasing! It's against the rules! Section seven, number 81. It said there that there are no----" "Oh cut it out, Carmen! We know all that rule thing majigers!" Linae cried. "Okay! You two are dismissed!" Carmen yelled and slammed the door. She also locked it. "Oh really?!?! If we're dismissed, why'd you lock us in?!?!" Sylar yelled. "I want to!" Carmen yelled. "………"Both their expressions stayed blank. Sylar and Lin would have to wait till the sun sets before Carmen would let them down, unless they climb down the trellis by the open window. "Wish to get out?" Sylar asked Lin as he looked at the blankets. "Sure." Linae said spunkily. They both went to work.

-----------------------------

The park, Ice Skating

-----------------------------

"Oh no!" Kitaro said as she began to topple on the frozen pond surface. Just when she was about to fall, she took out her katana and plunged it through the ice (Oh…bad idea). "That wasn't a good idea." Kurama said as he sat on the snow and took of his skates. "Why not?" She asked. Creack. "That's the reason." Kurama answered. Crack. Crack. The cracking continued and formed new ones. The whole frozen pond's surface was now cracked. "That was close!" Kit exclaimed. Midnight was beside Kurama already. A kid passed by and threw a snow ball towards his friend who was on the other side of the pond. Too bad, it didn't make it hit the ice. The sound of the ice falling apart a little could be heard. "I don't like the sound of that Kitaro said as she quickly kept her katana. The whole ice begins to fall into the pond. Kit screams and skates towards them quick. She kits a rock and trips over. She stands up and trips again, but this time, she lands just in between Kurama and Midnight. "That was thoughtless." Midnight complimented. "Oh! Just zip it! I had enough mishaps for today!" Kit replied. "Now, now, don't fight." Kurama told them. "Among almost everything I do, you remain completely obtuse!" Midnight yelled at Kurama as a change of subject. "I'm not being obtuse, Midnight. You're the one who's being obtuse. I'm just practically waiting for some one to return any second, any hour, any month, any year." Kurama told her. "Who you waitin' for?" Kitaro asked. "No, I won't say names." Kurama said and formed a snaw ball in his hand. "Are you going to throw that?" Kit asked. Kurama threw it at the lake. It froze up a little. Some thing was vibrating in his pocket. "Phone." HE said and took it out. It was a new message. He read it. It said:

_Oi__! Kurama! Where r u?_

_We're waiting 4 ya here in the carnival._

End of message.

"Looks like Kuwabara and the rest are waiting for us." Kurama said as he stood up. He began walking towards the direction of the carnival. "What do you think was that for?" Midnight asked. Kitaro simply shrugged.


	10. Chpt 10:Shortest chpt! 2nd 2 d last!

Well, I definitely ran out of idea, so sorry peeps, Twigs will finish in the next chapter. This will only be short, seeming I don't have much time. I might post the next chapter tomorrow.

* * *

_**A few days later….**_

"Wait! Kitsuki! Now Kitaro's gone forever, what do we do now?" Midnight asked. "I…I don't know." Kitsuki replied as he stopped walking. His fits curled up into balls. His eyes began to fill up with water. "I barely knew her for a day and Akane came just to eliminate her since she didn't want to obey. But none of you seemed to finish what you're supposed to do. If I'm not mistaken, Akane wants your soul and Kitaro's just a distraction just to get you." Kitsuki said. He tightened his fists and tears fall down, slowly. "What do we do now?" Midnight asked. The wind blew lightly, but it was rarely when the wind blows in Bakogen alley. "I just wish that monster never existed!" He yelled and fell on his knees. "Kitsu-chan!" Carmen exclaimed as she came around the corner. She quickly went to his side and knelt there, comforting him. "What's the problem Kitsu-chan?" She asks. "No. It's not a problem. It's a time of mourning. Kitaro's gone!" He tells her his tears that fell on the snow formed some ice droplets. "I barely knew my own sister, never the less, never knew that my younger siblings ever existed!" He added. "Karasu is also one of the causes why he made our sister's life so short. I mean imagine life staying in some wretched tube for almost all your life before you die!" Kitsuki said. Carmen hugged him. Midnight came by. "It's not only Akane's and Karasu's fault. It's mine too." She said. "No, Ryu. It's not your fault. You never even knew this would happen!" Kitsuki explained. "Wait…you're Ryu?!?!" Camren asked with great surprise. "Yes. Now keep it to yourself and only to yourself." She replied. "What do I do now?" Kitsuki asks. "Um…revenge?" Midnight suggests. "Uh…change your appearance and your citizenship?" Carmen suggested. Kitsuki suddenly stopped crying. He sat up quickly and wipped his tears. "Maybe the both of you are right." He said. "I'm going to…renew myself. From now on, you'll know me as Pairo, Pairo Serian." He said. "Now, All I need is a new cut and some thing like a good wound on the fore head." He said. "I can give you you're forehead treatment right now." Midnight said. "Bring it on." Kitsuki said. Midnight took out a hammer, a wooden hammer.

---------------Chibi form----------------

The chibi Midnight hit Kitsuki, now Pairo, on the forehead real hard. Pairo flies off to the other end of the alley, his forehead bleeding.

------------------Normal form---------------

Kitsuki was lying on the ground, twitching in both pain and anger. "Maybe I won't go for revenge. But I'm certain. There will come a time when Akane will come for me too." He said. "Well, at least you could use some bandages." Carmen said as she made a x bandage figure directly on the permanent wound. "What did you hit me with, again?" Pairo asked. "A wooden midditeranean spirit world hammer." Midnight replied. "Why?" She added. "Oh no! This is going to be permanent." He said. He whited out.

* * *

Well, it's pretty short. Kitaro really had to die. I loved that character so much. I just knew I had to eliminate one of the mto make way for the new one. I'll be posting one same chapter for this one and my other one. Sorry it took long for me to update. It was such a busy holiday. I guess I gotta go to bed now. 


	11. Chapter 11: The end

Well, guys. I wish you a Merry Christmas and A Happy New year! This will be the end

* * *

_**When Christmas came**__**…**_

"Well have to break it up to them. Oh yeah, Thanks Carmen, for taking my scar off earlier." Kitsuki greatfully thanked her. "We'll help ya explain." Sylar replied, so did Linae. Kitsuki didn't want to be Pairo anymore. He got sucked up. It was also a good thing, Midnight told Kurama about the deal so he helped her keep her form. Currently they were at Kurama's front door, coming there just to join the Christmas party since his parents allowed him. They were both gone with Kurama's younger brohter, off to a little High School reunion of their father's old batch. Kitsuki knocked on the door and Kurama quickly answered. "Hello there, Kitsuki, Carmen, Sylar, Linae, and Midnight. Did Kiatro reply?" Kurama asked just as he greeted them. "She didn't pick up the phone but she dropped a message earlier." Midnight lied to him. "Oh, I see." Kurama said and made way for them to pass. Just when he was about to close the door, he noticed the message addressed to him, stating in big letters that he shouldn't open it when his friends were around. He took it and sat on a recliner in the living room and continued to read it's details. "Hey there!" Yusuke greeted them. "What did she say?" He asked. "She's busy trying to kick some monster into the cell she expected him to be in." Midnight lied again. "Gift time!" Kuwabara exclaimed excitedly. "Well, we're all here now, so I guess Kuwabara's suggestion can be done." Keiko said. "Not yet, Kuwabara! Let's see what Kurama's got." Yusuke said as he rushed to read over Kurama's shoulder. "It's nothing to see Yusuke. In fact, it's only a letter." Kurama informed him politely. "I think the guy who sent you that is gay and he's _in love_ with ya!" Yusuke teased after reading the big words stating that Kurama's friends shouldn't read it. "I believe that the sender is a she." Kurama said as he put the letter on the side table beside the recliner. "It's also years since we've had a conversation." He added. "Well, at least tell your Girlfriend about some things!" Yusuke teased. "Well Yusuke, I told her all about our team. I guess it will be fine if I just say if she send her greeting to all of you." Kurama said and picked up the envelope. He opened it and took out the letter. He read it quickly with Yusuke also reading over his shoulders. "Kinder garden sweet hearts? Kurama, I never knew that about you!" Yusuke teased again. "No. She's only telling me that until now that her mother from our childhood sweet hearts from the past, we're still sweet hearts until now. But she doesn't know that we are only best friends during those times." Kurama said. "Urameshi! Gift time!" Kuwabara yelled impatiently. "Alright already!" Yusuke replied and walked over to Kuwabara. He punched him first then headed to the Christmas tree to give all the gifts.

------------------10 minutes later, after the gift giving joy-----------------

Now that everyone has their gifts, those for Kitaro only stayed under the tree, while Kitsuki and Midnight begins to get nervous of what to say to them. "Okay guys, before we tear our gifts open, get your handkerchiefs and tissues out. We have some explaining to do." Kitsuki announced. "What do you have to explain about when you all haven't done anything wrong?" Shizuru asked. "It's a secret we've kept since the 20th of December. The day when you all have last heard and seen Kitaro." Kitsuki explained a little. Carmen, Sylar, Lin, and Midnight nodded at Kitsuki. "We were lying to you for the past days that she's doing things." Midnight said. "What do you mean you've lied to us? You would never lie to us Midnight!" Kuwabara exclaimed with surprise. "Is there something that happened to her?" Kurama asked with concern. "Yep. But you will all have to understand this one phrase." Sylar said. "For some thing like five minutes, Kitaro was hear, the next few minutes, she's gone." Linae said. "What?! You're lying!" Yusuke yelled with disbelief. "No we aren't." Carmen said as she shook her head. "Then why didn't you tell us earlier! Who's the vicious punk that killed her?! I'll beat him up real good!" yusuke said. "I'm…sorry Yusuke but I've also knew it just now. Koenma won't be able to know it since she's been real good in pretending, but the person in Bakogen alley, who claims to be a witch of 'light'. She only used me and Kitaro. She has some kind of devious plan, a plan to take over the world and than put all humans into labor then destroy it!" Midnight explained. "I should say Mari's with her." She added. "I wouldn't do that, since I don't really trust her. In fact, there is no one in this world whom I trust!" Mari yelled. "Why would I follow orders from some one who I don't trust? She did take care of me just to make me a strong witch and all, but…but, Why the heck should I DESTROY HUMANITY?!?!?!?!" Mari added. "I mean, Kuwabara has only been my friend for one day because we never met each other again when we were preschoolers and now I've gotten more friends and all I have to do is destroy them?!?! Newsflash to that daughter of a b---h, I'm so not gonna do that!!!" Mari yelled loud enough for her voice to be heard around the mansion. "Good thing." Yusuke said. "We could use some spies."He added. "Count me in, for the love of the one I love!" Mari volunteered. Midnight got shocked. "You like…like Hiei?!?!" She asked with shock. "Heck! He's the only person who hangs around the house at the end of the day. No, not the one in Bakogen alley, but in my own house." Mari said. "Okay, spies are set. Midnight, you're considered as a spy. All we need now are fighters." Yusuke said. "I have powers! Count me in!" Carmen volunteered. "Me too!" Sylar said as he shot his arms into the air like a kid who's excited. "I'm not a demon nor do I posses the energy or powers but I guess I could be some kind of Paramedic." Linae suggested. "Kitsuki, everyone's in. What about you?" Yusuke asked. Kitsuki's sorrowful frown slowly curved into a devious smile. "Sure." He said. "Maybe I could ask my friend to join when she comes back in two years." Kurama suggested. "Alright!" Yusuke exclaimed. "So are you done explaining?" He asked Kitsuki. Kitsuki simply nodded. "Let's tear them open!" Yusuke exclaimed and tore his gifts open.

_**The End**__** (Please scroll down)**_

_**But expect more soon…**__**…………………**_

* * *

To the…Um..Readers?!?! Any way, Merry Christmas and A happy new year! The second story is up since before. It's Rika's story but expect the title to change into Twigs: The story of a girl


End file.
